Not As It Seems
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: Sometimes what's perfect for you is not what you would think. Hufflepuff!Hermione. Ravenclaw!Ron. Slytherin!girl!Harry. Gryffindor!Hannah. Gryffindor!Anthony. Gryffindor!Daphne.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I owned Harry Potter, Luna would have been introduced in the very first chapter.**

**Co-written with Liv Deyvl, who doubles as my beta.  
**

* * *

Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and put an old frayed wizard hat on top of the stool. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those sunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the hat was its song the whole Great Hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quit still. Professor McGonagall came forward with a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Bones, Susan."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Boot, Terry."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Brown, Lavender."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

"Corner, Michael."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Davis, Tracey."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione was loyal. Loyal may not be the first thing you would think of when you think of Hermione Jean Granger at eleven years old. She was a bookworm, shy, very talkative, and a well-known Know-It-All. She was also brave, and was cunning to a tee, hard-working, patient, and fair.

Hermione had always been loyal to a fault really. When she was younger and had started elementary school, she had never really had many friends. So when someone came up to her, asking her if she wanted to be her friend. She would jump at the chance and agree right away, even though they had always just wanted Hermione to do their homework for them. Hermione would do it because she was happy for the friends.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _The Hat said. Hermione got off the stool and quickly went to the Hufflepuff table that was clapping for her with a big grin on her face. Eager to make some new friends while she was here at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Jones, Megan."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Li, Sue."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Longbottom, Neville." The Hat took a little while for Neville before it shouted.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"MacDougal, Morag."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Macmillian, Ernie."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Malfoy, Draco." The Hat barely sat on Draco's head when it shouted.

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Nott, Theodore."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Patil, Padma."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Patil, Parvati."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

* * *

"Potter, Audrey."

Audrey was cunning. Cunning may not be the first thing you would think of when you thought of Audrey Elaina Potter at eleven years old. She was smart, she was brave, and she was loyal. She was also ambitious, manipulative, and power-hungry.

Audrey always had been cunning. She had to be with the Dursley's. They had never mistreated her though, they never neglected her. They had always ignored her though. Talked and pretended like she was never there, Audrey had found ways to get what she needed and what she wanted. She had learned early on that if she wanted attention from someone, especially the Durselys, she had to. Then she had to figure out all kinds of ways to get it without getting in to trouble. And she had succeeded.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _The Hat said. Audrey went to the Slytherin table with a big smile on her face and a very stunned and silent Great Hall. She was after all the Girl-Who-Lived and everyone expected _her_ to be in _Gryffindor_. All except for the Slytherin table, who for the first time in a long time, literally let the sly and cunning side go for a few moments. Clapping and cheering and a few of the older students were chanting "_We got Potter! We got Potter!_"

After a few minutes the cheering stopped and Professor McGonagall went on with the Sorting as if it was an everyday thing. A bit stunned and disappointed, McGonagall had been hoping to have Audrey Potter in her House like she had Audrey's parents.

* * *

"Runcorn, Leanne."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Thomas, Dean."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

* * *

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron was smart. Smart may not be the first thing you would think of when you thought of Ronald Bilius Weasley at eleven years old. He was shy, kept to himself, and felt very over shadowed by his older brothers. He was also witty, clever, and curious. He was also cunning, he was brave, and he was loyal.

Ron had always been smart. No one had ever known really. Ron really didn't think it mattered to honest. Bill and Percy were the smart ones in the family, so what did it matter if he was as well. His brothers had already done it first. But Ron couldn't really help it though. He would hear something and want to _learn_ everything and anything about it. He never let anyone know about it though. It wouldn't make any difference if he did. Ron wanted to do something that had _him_ stand out from the others.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" The Hat shouted. And for the second time that evening the Great Hall was stunned and silent. Ronald Weasley the youngest Weasley brother had broken tradition. Instead of being in Gryffindor like his parents, brothers and family members before him. _He_ was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ron nervously but proudly went over to the Ravenclaw table, where he was met with cheering and clapping from his fellow students. Again, Professor McGonagall was stunned as she watched another student she was so sure she would have in her House.

* * *

"Zabini, Blaise_._"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

* * *

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this and what direction would you like to see it go in. I can't promise it'll go in that direction, but I _will_ take your suggestion's and idea's to heart and try to do a good job of writing it. You just have to leave a review to let me know.**


End file.
